


A Super Office Visit

by Neutrois



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Identity Reveal, Knotting, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutrois/pseuds/Neutrois
Summary: Lena is working late at the office and Supergirl pays her a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave me comments. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship. Lena doesn't know Kara and Supergirl are one and the same.

It took Lena by surprise when the super landed on her balcony so late in the evening. It was well passed business hours, and all her employees had already gone home, save for the security guards. The super walked right in, the glass door to the balcony already open. Lena’s attention stuck on the expression Supergirl had plastered over her features. Lena could feel there was something different about the woman standing in front of her. The woman was always gorgeous, but for some reason, the CEO found herself having a harder time controlling her arousal around the Kryptonian than usual. 

Lena stood up from her desk to greet her guest, smiling as she noticed the Supergirl staring below her neckline. “My eyes are up here,” Lena said, causing the Kryptonian’s eyes to snap up, meeting the CEO’s with an intense look that made the raven-haired woman tremble. Lena walked around to lean against the front of her desk as Supergirl fully entered her office. “To what do I owe this surprise visit from National City’s girl of steel?” The smirk on Lena’s face quickly disappeared as Supergirl suddenly closed the space between them, replaced with a look of shock as the hero pressed their bodies together, leaning down to whisper in Lena’s ear, “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Soft lips pressed against Lena’s pulse point, making her gasp at the sudden sensation. The kiss had taken her by surprise, but then realization hit her. The super was going into rut. She didn’t know how she missed it earlier, all the signs were there. And the **_smell_**. The alpha pheromones were coming off in waves, spiking the CEO’s arousal, obviously explaining the difficulty in the CEO keeping her hormones under control. She would normally chastise herself for letting biology cloud her mind, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about something like this happening before.

Supergirl kissed up Lena’s neck, along her jaw, and finally reached Lena’s lips, bringing them into a passionate kiss. The super could hear the CEO’s heart rate speed up. She moved closer, pinning the CEO between her and the desk, before lifting her to sit on top of it. Lena groaned as she felt the bulge under Supergirl’s skirt press against her center. Lena bucked her hips, eliciting a moan from the hero’s lips as her cock throbbed from the contact. She began to rub herself against the CEO, speeding up a little, until the other woman wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. “Show me what you came here for.” Lena’s sultry voice sent chills down the hero’s spine, while her omega pheromones set her alpha loose, ready to take the omega before her. “ **Mine** ,” Supergirl growled, pushing up the pencil skirt and ripping off the panties that covered her prize. She freed her cock from the straining underwear and began stroking it, gazing into Lena’s hooded eyes. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be begging me to knot you.” Lena moaned at the Kryptonian’s words, craving the alpha’s cock to fill her, wanting to feel herself submit to the alpha, let the super do what she wanted with her. 

“Please-“that’s all she could say before she felt the alpha thrust hard and deep, filling her, claiming her pussy as she pulled out and slammed right back in. This repeated a few more times as the alpha watched the omega pant breathlessly with each thrust of her cock. Fwap…fwap…fwap… It was slow, hard, and rhythmic, deliciously torturing the omega; asserting her dominance over the beautiful woman. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh… oh… fuuuck!.” Lena’s moan got louder as Supergirl quickened her pace. She held Lena in place, one had around her waist while the other slid up underneath her blouse to meet an already erect nipple. She rolled the pebble between her thumb and forefinger. Lena’s back arched, pressing her further into the super’s touch. “Harder, please… please fuck me harder.” She pinched the nipple between her fingers, swallowing her moans in a kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, pulling them deeper into the pleasure as Supergirl started ramming into Lena with a bit of super speed. The sounds of their sexes slapping together aroused the super even more, if that was even possible. Lena was getting close, release coming around the corner when the super suddenly slowed down, causing a mewl of disappointment to escape the CEO’s lips. Supergirl turned the other woman over, bending her over the desk as she repositioned herself at Lena’s entrance, teasing it slightly with the tip of her cock before entering agonizingly slow for the omega. The alpha liked hearing the omega beg for more. She complied, fucking her doggy-style over the desk. One of the fantasies Lena frequently had. The only thing missing was… 

Lena gasped in surprise and pleasure as she felt strong, but careful hands wrap around her throat. It was like the Kryptonian could read her mind. The hero pumped harder and faster, faster and harder, drilling into her omega’s pussy like there was no tomorrow. 

The Kryptonian’s knot began to swell, asking for entrance each time she thrust into Lena. “Oh god yes. Please. Please knot me. Fuck me, knot me, make me yours.” Supergirl growled as she hammered into her lovely omega, cock throbbing as she felt the walls around her cock flutter, signaling how close Lena was to cumming. “Yes, fuck. Knot me. Please alpha, claim your omega.” Lena’s voice rasped as she was reaching the edge. In seconds, the alpha was reaching the edge too. A few thrusts later, Lena’s walls are squeezing the hero’s cock, signaling the start of the omega’s climax, bringing the hero up with her. Supergirl sent Lena over the edge, pushing in her knot as they both went crashing over the edge. Thick spurts of cum coating Lena’s walls and mixing with her fluids, the sensation leaving them breathless. 

The super collapsed onto the CEO, kissing her shoulder as she caught her breath. “That was, wow,” the raven-haired woman said as she felt herself being drawn up into the super’s arms. The super gently carried her, floating over to lay on the couch. The blonde-haired woman nuzzled her face into Lena’s neck, purring contentedly as Lena’s hand reached back to tangle in blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but this one was already brewing, so here it is. Thank you for the comments! They're absolutely helpful ^.^

Lena’s mind was groggy, barely waking to a growing sensation between her legs. A few hours must have gone by, because the sun had fully set and the next day was yet to come. She could feel the super’s breath tickling her neck, reminding her of their recent activities. She thought what had happened was just another fantasy, but the arms wrapped around her proved otherwise. Lena snuggled further into the alpha’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort from being wrapped in the Kryptonian’s arms. The super must have been having a wet dream, because Lena could feel the alpha hardening inside of her, still connected even though the knot had gone down. 

The Kryptonian was dreaming about the CEO and the different ways she wanted to ravage her. Her dream almost started to feel real, rocking her hips at the feeling, reveling in the vivid memory of the omega’s scent. The omega moaned and moved her hips to meet the short thrusts. Supergirl’s hand gripped the omega’s hips and let out a satisfied groan, thrusting a bit harder to elicit another moan from the human. She heard Lena’s heart rate speed up, exciting the alpha. “ **Mine** ” she growled, her nose grazing the omega’s neck, wanting to sink her teeth into the succulent flesh…  
…Wait…  
The Kryptonian’s eyes flew open, taking in the situation. _Oh Rao, this isn’t a dream, it’s really happening._ Lena must have noticed the Kryptonian wake up, because she reached back, placing a hand on the alpha’s waist. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, her voice thick with desire. She didn’t need to be told twice. The alpha pulled the omega’s free leg over her waist and started thrusting into her as if they never stopped. She pulled almost all the way out then thrusted into Lena’s core, bottoming out in the dripping heat. She pulled back again- In, out, in, out, bottoming out each time. Deep moans from Lena’s throat mixed with the wet sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room.

Supergirl pulled them up to sit on the couch, her cock still inside Lena as she turned the raven-haired woman’s head around to pull her into a kiss. She licked the omega’s lower lip, asking for entrance. As lips parted, her tongue dove in, deepening the kiss as she started thrusting up into Lena. The omega whimpered into the kiss, her hands gripping the couch cushions to keep her steady. The Kryptonian’s left hand traced patterns on the omega’s inner thigh, then moved up to find the sensitive clit. “Oh god yes!” Lena was lost in pleasure, over stimulated by the way the alpha skillfully played with her sensitive parts, her mind drifting off to another world. She was getting closer, the hand making tight circles on her clit speeding up as her walls started squeezing. “Fuck. Oh god, I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna c-uh ugh ooohh fuck!” Lena flew over the edge, riding out the waves with the cock still thrusting into her. 

Movements slowed and the Kryptonian pulled out to turn the human around so she was straddling her legs. Lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, until Lena pulled back for air. The alpha held her up with her left hand as the right began pumping the still erect member. Blue eyes locked onto green as their breathing slowed. Lena leaned in, kissing her slowly, reaching down to take the cock into her own hand. She stroked the shaft, occasionally teasing the tip with her thumb. “Mmmmm, fuck.” The alpha groaned at the feeling of her cock being toyed with. The soft hand gently squeezed causing her to buck into the teasing pleasure. Lena whispered in the alpha’s ear. “I want you to fuck me harder Supergirl. Claim me with your cock of steel.” The super’s breath hitched as the omega sank down, wrapping the throbbing cock in wet heat. The omega rocked her hips, forcing a visceral growl to rip through the alpha’s teeth. The super grabbed Lena’s hips and started barreling into her, forcing moans and erratic breathing from the omega. The alpha nuzzled her face in Lena’s neck, her nose breathing in her scent. “ ** _Mine,_** ” the alpha growled. Teeth grazed the skin on Lena’s neck, causing her to gasp with anticipation. She wanted to feel those teeth sink into her skin. She craved the feeling of being trapped at the alpha’s mercy, desperate to be marked. Is that what she really wanted? To be marked by the girl of steel? To belong to her and no one else? What about her feelings for…  
“Oh fuck!” Lena screamed. The Kryptonian bit down hard, but not hard enough to break skin. She wanted to mark the omega so badly, but she couldn’t. Not if she hadn’t even told her about her secret yet. Lena lost her train of thought as she succumbed to her primal desire for the alpha. Lena’s breathing became more erratic, needing something to grab onto, settling for burying her hands in the blonde’s hair as the super kept pounding into her. The alpha’s right hand caressed Lena’s thigh, trailing up her stomach until it reached a soft peak, groping it in her palm. She massaged her breast before tugging her nipple, rolling it with her fingers. “Oh god yes,” Lena moaned.  
The Kryptonian roared as she pumped harder, feeling her knot swell as she got close. Judging by how tight Lena’s walls were gripping her cock, she bet Lena was practically there already. “Oooh fuck, take me. Take me and make me yours.” The super’s cock throbbed, aching to force her knot into the tight wet heat that sheathed her shaft. The Kryptonian was climbing so fast, the omega’s wall clenching, milking her cock like it was desperate for more. “Knot me. Please my alpha. Knot me, take what’s yours.” Lena’s voice was tainted with need. The alpha bit harder, teeth aching to break skin, barely managing to hold back. She rammed faster into the omega’s pussy, a guttural roar ripping from her throat as she forced her knot in. A muted pop followed by the sound of Lena’s voice crying out in pleasure had the Kryptonian spewing thick white streams of cum inside of her. If it weren’t for the knot, there would be cum dripping on both of them.

Lena collapsed in the Kryptonian’s arms, thoroughly fucked and out of breath. The sight of the omega, bare in her arms, had the Kryptonian hardening again. _Oh wow_ The omega thought, amazed at the cock already hardening. She would certainly love to have the super help her when she goes into heat. The Kryptonian ground her hips into Lena, soft grunts escaping her lips as she worked her knot buried inside the omega. Her cock throbbed when she could feel the muscles spasming around it. The feeling brought Lena to another orgasm, causing her walls to clench onto the alpha’s cock, squeezing her knot. “Fuuuck.” The super groaned as she released again, painting Lena’s insides white.  
Maybe she could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 3. School's been grinding away at my time, but here it is. I hope you enjoy.

It was 5am when Kara woke up. She was still cuddled up with Lena as Supergirl. She didn’t want to leave, but she really needed to get home to shower and head to work. If she didn’t have the final draft of her article ready, Snapper would not be happy.  
She slipped off the couch as quietly as possible, thanking her ability to fly for making it easier than if she were Kara pretending to be human. She grabbed a blanket folded off the shelf from the other side of the room and covered Lena before leaving. She really hoped Lena wouldn’t be too upset waking up alone.  
\-------------  
Lena woke up several hours later, with the sun shining on her face. She pulled the blanket over her head before letting out a groan. She was used to getting up early, but that didn’t mean she was a morning person. It didn’t make it any better when she noticed Supergirl had already left. She wouldn’t admit to it, but she was hoping the super would be there when she woke up. Instead, she pushed down her disappointment and got up to start her day.  
When she went to grab a glass of water, she noticed a few flowers tied with a yellow ribbon and a note. 

“ _I’m sorry I couldn’t stick around this morning. A hero’s work is never done. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, so I got these flowers to take my place. I hope you like them, Kara says they’re your favorite._

-SG"

  
Lena smiled at the note happy to receive such a lovely gesture. Not many people would ever go out of their way to make her happy. Supergirl and Kara were the closest people to her heart and she couldn’t imagine what her life in National City would have been like without them.  
\-------------  
“Ponytail!!” Kara turned around to see Snapper coming towards her. She really hoped he wasn’t on his way to chew her out about the article she had just handed in.  
“Ah, uh, yes?”  
“Are you blabbering, or do you really not know who you are?”  


Kara cleared her throat as she looked down while adjusting her glasses. “What can I do for you?”  
“I need you to go down to L-Corp and get a statement from the CEO about her relationship with Supergirl. There’s been a lot of talk about a Super and a Luther working together, and I want us to be the first to put a story out on it. So, unless you’ve also forgotten who Lena Luthor is, you should already be on your way to an interview.”  
Snapper walked away without giving Kara a chance to say anything. She hadn’t thought about what she would do the next time she saw Lena. She couldn’t get a few days off from work, because everyone thought she was a beta. Well, everyone who didn’t know she’s Supergirl. Years ago, to help her stay under the radar, Jeramiah had made a scent-masking polymer spray that binds to clothing. She would just spray it on any new clothes, it would set into the material, and she’d be good to go. Winn modified it so that it didn’t just mask her scent, but also gave off synthetic beta pheromones to give her a scent profile. It might catch people’s attention if they noticed that Kara didn’t have _any_ scent, and it certainly made it easier to convince Cat Grant that she wasn’t Supergirl.  


It was only a few hours since she had left the CEO sleeping on the couch. And even though Lena wouldn’t recognize her scent, she didn’t know if she could handle being back in Lena’s office so soon. She was getting to the end of her rut, so it was easier going into work. But how was she supposed to manage being around Lena after last night? She normally avoided her during these days, especially as Kara. But, now she had to sit down for an interview with her.  
Kara walked up to the reception desk and greeted Jess. “Hey Jess! Is Lena in a meeting right now? I was hoping I could drop in for a quick interview.” _Okay, keep cool. Lena is usually busy, so when Jess says she’s in a meeting, you can head back and tell Snapper you couldn’t get the interview yet and you’ll try again later._  
“Oh, no. She actually finished her last meeting of the day about an hour ago.”  
“Oh. Okay, thanks. I guess I’ll just walk right in then.”  


Kara knocked on the door before slowly stepping into the office.  
“Hi Kara! How are you? I haven’t seen you in days.”  
“Oooh, I’m good. Nothing out of the ordinary, just getting the scoop on a few stories. You know how it is, the press never rests, haha.” Kara was nervously trying to keep her hormones under control. She could smell the lingering scent from what they had done last night, still clinging to the couch, getting more noticeable as she walked further into the office. Most humans wouldn’t have noticed the subtle scent left behind, but having a stronger sense of smell and _knowing_ what had happened, made it harder to miss.  


“Well I’m glad you could drop by. Would you like some water?” Lena got up to get a glass of water as Kara responded. “I’m okay. Thank you. I’m actually here to see if you’re free for an interview.”  
“Of course, I am. Ask away,” Lena said as she walked back to her desk, sitting down as Kara took the seat across from her and pulled out her notepad. Kara’s eyes landed on the flowers placed in a small vase on Lena’s desk. “Aren’t they beautiful? Supergirl is too kind. She said you told her they’re my favorite. I can’t believe you remembered. I barely even mentioned it.”  
“Of course, I remembered. I really care about you Lena,” Kara said, lifting her eyes. Their eyes met with an intense gaze as if Kara was trying to say more than her words could express. The intensity made Lena’s heart skip a beat. It was the second time today that Lena was struck with a happiness she couldn’t have imagined before meeting Kara. She looked away after a moment, almost blushing at the fact that Kara could claim her attention with just one look.  


Kara noticed the subtle changes in Lena’s body language, exciting her alpha with the power she had over the CEO. She wanted to elicit more responses from the woman, remembering how it felt to have her writhing in her arms. She realized she was staring at the brunette’s lips and brought her attention back to the conversation. She told Lena what the interview was about and explained the kinds of questions she was planning to ask while she fiddled with her hands in an attempt to distract herself from her earlier thoughts. Kara hadn’t missed the small blush on Lena’s face when she told her the interview was about her relationship with Supergirl. She was good at keeping a neutral face, but she couldn’t hide the sound of her heart racing from Kara.  


The interview had barely started and Kara was already struggling to keep herself from staring at the lips moving in front of her. She would keep fidgeting in her seat, unable to stay still for more than a minute. “Kara, are you okay?”  
“OH, yes. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Let’s continue.”  


A couple questions later, Kara is losing her focus again, this time her mind is wandering to other things Lena could be doing with her mouth. The thought of Lena on her knees, head bobbing as she pulls Kara’s cock deep into her mouth. Kara’s pants started to feel tight, her cock getting hard, pushing against the fabric. She snapped out of her thoughts, covering the bulge in her pants with the notepad. She really hoped Lena hadn’t noticed. She was in a rush when she left in the morning and forgot to put on her compression strap to keep her from pitching a tent. She was already nervous before, but now she about ready to panic because she can see the concern in Lena’s eyes. she really doesn’t know what to say if she asks about how she’s acting. Lena is about to ask Kara what’s wrong when Kara’s phone starts to ring.  


“Hello? Alex, what’s wrong? I’m on my way.” Kara hung up, grateful to have an out. “I’m really sorry, there’s an emergency and I have to go, but I’ll message you and we can reschedule. Bye!” Kara sped through her words as she left Lena’s office.  


Lena definitely noticed Kara was acting weird the whole time. Could she tell that she had sex in the office not too long ago? She thought she aired out the room enough, but she could see how Kara’s nostrils flared the moment she stepped into the office. Was Kara uncomfortable because of that? How should she apologize without making it awkward? She didn’t need to mention who it was with to apologize, right? What if she assumed who it was because of what she said about the flowers?? Kara wouldn’t be upset if she knew that she slept with Supergirl, right?  
\------------  
The next day, Lena left early to meet up with Kara for lunch instead of waiting in her office. She didn’t want Kara to feel uncomfortable, and it would be easier to apologize somewhere other than where she and Supergirl had sex. Lena went over to Catco and as she reached Kara’s office, she could hear the reporter mumbling to herself.  
Kara had been pacing back and forth, trying to decide how to tell Lena about her secret. With how awkward the interview had gotten, she figured it would be better to come clean sooner rather than later. She hadn’t noticed Lena walk into her office and crashed right into her, almost knocking them over. She caught Lena, instinctively pulling the CEO close to her. Kara wasn’t expecting to see the woman before her and her scent was intoxicating. She wanted to pull Lena even closer, feel their bodies against each other, and kiss her til they needed air.  


Lena noticed how close their bodies were, how it felt so normal for Kara to hold her the way she was. It felt familiar to her, like this wasn’t the first time she’s been held like this, but she couldn’t recall a time in the past when Kara would have caught her in such an embrace.  
Kara could feel herself getting hard at the thought of taking Lena there in her office. She stepped back after helping Lena regain her balance. She cursed her alpha for not being able to keep it in her pants, glad that she had her compression strap this time. As long as you didn't rub up against it, you wouldn't even know she had a little extra going on down there.  


“Lena! Hi! I thought I was meeting you at your office for lunch today.”  
“Yes, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Okay, yeah. There’s actually something I needed to talk to you about too. Uh, but you go first, you came all the way over to see me.”  


Kara got nervous, evident in the way she started messing with the hem of her shirt. Had Lena already figured out that she’s Supergirl? She hoped the CEO wasn’t upset with her for keeping it a secret from her, especially after the other night.  
“Okay, so About the interview yesterday. I noticed you seemed uncomfortable and I just wanted to apologize if I made things awkward for you…” She didn’t know how to bring up the activities that had taken place in her office, so she hoped Kara would get what she was referring to.  
“How could you have made it… oh, Ooooh, that. Right. Haha, no don’t worry about it. You have nothing to apologize for.” Kara’s face was blushing as she looked away, adjusting her glasses.  


“That’s good. I don’t want to ever make you feel uncomfortable. Oh, you had something you wanted to say?”  
Kara couldn’t figure out how to gather the words to explain things to Lena, especially with how nervous she was on top of trying to manage her hormones.  
“How ‘bout we talk over lunch? I’m starving.”  
Lena laughed. “I don’t know where you put it all. It’s almost superhuman the way you get to enjoy food.”  
Kara laughed awkwardly, “Almost.”  
\------------  
They were talking after they ordered their food, Kara avoiding the subject she really needed to bring up. She wanted to, she just didn’t know how.  
“I’ll be right back. I need to go to the ladies’ room,” Lena said getting up to head to the restroom.  
“Okay, I’ll be here.”  


Lena was on her way back to the table smiling when Kara looked up at her as she approached. Before Lena could make it back to her seat, the new waitress bumped into her, knocking Lena over into Kara’s lap.  
“Oh my God. I’m SO sorry, I didn’t meant to bump into you.”  
“It’s okay, I’m fine. No harm done.”  
Lena moved to get off Kara’s lap, unknowingly rubbing against Kara’s dick. Kara failed to hold back her moan, which caught Lena’s attention.  


_Did she just…? But it sounded like…_  


Kara had a mortified look on her face, she was hard and Lena fell right on her lap. The cogs in Lena’s head were turning as realization started to hit her. She could feel a bulge underneath her when she fell into Kara’s lap and the moan Kara made was unmistakable. _But how? Kara was a beta; beta females didn’t have… unless she wasn’t..._  
“Oh my God, Kara, you’re…” But her words stopped there. They were in public and she knew she shouldn’t say anything aloud.  


“Oh Lena, I’m so so sorry. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out. It’s what I wanted to talk about.” Kara was fidgeting, words tumbling out of her mouth, but she kept her eyes on Lena. She could see that Lena had questions needed to get answers.  


“I thought you were a beta.” Lena’s voice was so quiet, Kara wouldn’t have caught it without her super hearing.  
“I know. We should find a place to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of Rao! Why is this happening?!

They arrived at Kara's apartment and Lena put her handbag on the coat rack as they walked inside.  
“Look, Lena I’m sorry for not telling you the truth sooner. I just didn’t know how to tell you, and it’s not exactly an easy thing to just slip into conversation.”  
“Kara, it’s okay. I understand. It’s your decision whether you want to tell someone or not, and I understand needing to wait until you can trust someone before you tell. I’m sorry for how I reacted back at the restaurant. It doesn’t upset me at all, it just took me by surprise.”  
Kara let out a sigh of relief.  
“It's okay, I get it. It would surprise me too.”  
“You don’t know how happy it makes me to know you trust me this much. It certainly does explain a few things though, Lena said as she got water from the kitchen as Kara went to sit on the couch. “When we started getting really close, I thought you were avoiding me because you didn’t share the same feelings, but I understand that it's because you would want to tell me that you're trans* first.”  
Kara was thrown off by that last sentence. “Wait, did you just s-“  
The door slammed open, cutting Kara off while three men dressed in all black with ski masks covering their faces barged into Kara's apartment. One of them blasted Kara with a stun gun, which only clouded her vision for a moment, but it was enough time for the other two men to grab Lena and disappear. Kara shook her head to clear her vision and ran out after them. She tried to use her X-ray vision to find them, but there was no sign of Lena or the three men.

The kidnappers had Lena tied up in the back of a lead-lined truck; unconscious from whatever they used to knock her out. One stayed in the back to watch her while the other two sat up front. “I can't believe that’s the secret we waited for before we kidnapped this bitch. That lady better pay us in full. I don’t want to deal with this bullshit. Who the fuck cares if a reporter is trans*? I didn't survive Fort Rozz to gather gossip for some _human_. We can find another way to lure Superman to us. I don’t see how this reporter is supposed to bring us Superman anyway.”  
“I don’t know, but if that woman pays us like she said she would, I could care less about getting revenge on Superman. He ain't even in this city, so fuck it.”  
“But boss, you’ve been talking about this since we landed on this planet.”  
“Yeah, and did you see what happened to the other aliens that tried to get revenge? I’m all set with that. Besides, we can rule the black market here like we used to on our planet.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course I’m right. Now keep driving. Let’s get this job done so we can collect and roll out. I saw this bottle of Lugorian ale I’ve been eyeing for weeks. That ain’t easy to come by and it certainly ain't cheap.”  
\------------  


Kara was pissed that someone kidnapped Lena in the middle of their conversation. How did she not hear them outside her door? Well whoever they are, they just picked the wrong time to test Kara's patience. She isn’t over her rut yet, and they just took this alpha's mate.  
Kara instantly changed to her Supergirl outfit and flew out over National City.  
“Alex? Some guys just kidnapped Lena. I couldn’t find them with my X-ray vision either. I think they're using lead to block me. I need you to get a team ready while I try to find her.”  
“Okay, just be careful and keep your head on straight.” Alex didn’t know how Kara was keeping from going nuclear. She’s an alpha in rut, and her would-be mate was just kidnapped.  
_I'm going to find these people and crush their legs while I watch them try to escape. I wonder how they'll try to kidnap someone else with no arms._  


Maybe Kara isn’t quite as composed as she seems.  
They may have blocked her X-ray vision, but she could still use her super hearing. It didn’t take long before Kara picked up on the sound of Lena's heart. It was slow and steady. She was unconscious, but still alive.  


“Alex, I found them. They're heading towards the corner of South and Main. I'm going after them.”  
Kara sped off in their direction, intent on cutting them off, but before she could reach the van, Lena's heart beat disappeared. She caught up to where she last heard them and saw a brick wall. She used her X-ray vision and could see anything. _They must have gone in here._ She put her ear against the wall to make sure no one was on the other side before she stepped back and punched a large opening into it. She has expected to see white lights like in a lab or factory, but instead she was met with a pitch-black space. She got closer and looked down, realizing it was actually the shaft of a very large elevator.  


“They went underground through some weird elevator thing. I’m going down. I’ll be putting up the breadcrumb trackers in case you lose my signal.”  
“Okay, just be careful down there. –All right team, listen up. We’re going underground. I want three of you on the tail end to watch our 6, we’re going in 3-2-3 formation. Vazquez, Taylor, you two are up front with me. When get out I need this van nearby and out of sight. Keep watch in case anyone else comes to the elevator. I’m sure they’ll know something’s wrong if they see a hole in the wall.”  


Kara reached the top of the elevator, shooting beams out of her eyes to melt an opening into the hull instead of stopping to open the escape hatch. She forced open the elevator doors and entered a poorly lit hallway, about 20 meters long. The guards noticed her and started shooting at her with their guns.  
“When will you idiots ever learn that I’m bulletproof?”  
She forcefully clapped her hands together, sending out a sound wave that had the guards falling to the ground while clapping their hands over their ears in pain. Then she zoomed passed them, gathering their guns and twisting them into a useless heap of metal in the process. At the end of the hallway, she threw the heap of metal through the large double doors separating her from her and her mate. She could hear Lena's heart beating at the other end of the room. She charged in, but was met with a shooting pain that had her on her knees.  


“How nice of you to join us, Supergirl. I was just about to tell my daughter how easy it would be to catch you. But now I can show her instead.”  
Lillian signaled for her henchman to fetch Lena from the cage they had her in. Kara tried to stand, but received another painful shock, stopping her movement.  


“Do you like my new toy? It’s a Kryptonite taser. It’s crafted with Kryptonite lining the wires and end-terminals. It hurts, doesn't it?” She tased Kara again just to see her reaction.  


The henchmen came back with Lena in tow. Her mouth was covered with duct tape, and her hands were tied together in front of her. The skin around where the rope was tied was red. Lena must have tried to escape. Lena’s face changed from one of irritation, to a pained expression when she saw Supergirl down on the floor.  


“My darling daughter, didn’t I tell you that it would be easy to lure Supergirl here with you?” She turned up the intensity and tased Supergirl again. This time, Supergirl cried out in pain as she dropped down to the ground, her body unable to hold the kneeling position she was in. Lena tried to fight out of the henchmen’s grip, a muffled shout trying to express the pain she was in from seeing the super get hurt. Lillian walked over to Lena, grabbing her chin to force Lena to look Lillian in the eye.  


“Now, I’m sure I can persuade you to give me the code to your underground lab.”  


Lena had been working on a new combat suit that would allow a human to be able to withstand more damage, move faster, and fight a lot stronger. It would essentially give someone the powers of strength, dexterity, and durability. She had intended on giving it to the agents that worked with Supergirl, so they could do more to fight alongside Supergirl. Lillian wanted this suit for herself.  
Lena still refused to give up the code, so Lillian turn the taser up to high and shocked Supergirl again, longer this time. Heartbreaking scream that left Supergirl made had Lena desperately trying to fight back, tears streaming from her eyes. Lillian finally stopped the taser when Lena dropped to her knees sobbing. She ripped the duct tape of Lena’s mouth and bent down on one knew.  


“So, are you going to tell me the code now?”  
“Go to hell.”  


Lillian was angry with Lena for still resisting and slapped her across the face.  
“You ungrateful brat! If torturing Supergirl won’t work, then I’ll just have to torture you.”  
Lillian rose her arm to back hand Lena across the face. But before her hand could connect, she got knocked over with the strong force of a crate knocking her over.  


Kara had seen Lillian slap Lena, setting her into a rage. She picked up the closest think she could find, a plastic crate, and slammed it into Lillian’s side. The henchmen looked scared, but still tried to fight. Kara picked them up and threw them forcefully against the back wall. She knelt to remove the rope from Lena’s wrists and pulled her into a hug.  
They found each other’s scents comforting, calming the angst they each felt over their concern for the other. Kara pulled back, brushing stray hairs away from Lena’s face. She used her thumb to wipe away tears on Lena’s cheek as their eyes met.  
Lillian had tried to escape, but Alex and the team had caught both her and her escape crew that she tried to leave with.  
Alex entered the room from the hallway. 

“Supergirl, we’ve got Lillian in custody. Are you able to take Lena to safety?”  


Kara tried to respond to Alex, but passed out as she tried to stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me right now. I promise it gets addressed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy it ^.^

The team brought Supergirl and Lena back to the DEO. Alex tried to persuade Lena to go home and rest, but Lena was adamant that she didn’t leave Supergirl’s side.  
_God, she’s too persistent. You’d think they were already mates from the way they’ve been acting lately,_ Alex thought.  
After getting Kara set up in the sun bed, still in her Supergirl uniform, Alex made sure Kara’s vitals were good, then stepped out to give Lena some space.  
Lena pulled a seat up next to the sun bed and sat down. She leaned over, hand raising to caress the side of Kara’s face.  


“I’m so sorry you keep getting swept up in my family’s craziness. I wish you didn’t have to go through so much trying to save me all the time.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead, then pulled back to look at the beautiful person in front of her. _She was so quick to find me. Kara must have sent her as soon as it happened._ How had she been so lucky to have such amazing people in her life? She didn’t know. She thought back to the conversation she had been having with Kara before she was kidnapped. The confused look on Kara’s face had been bothering her. There must have been some misunderstanding, but she was having a hard time pinpointing it. She had a couple of ideas, but she didn’t see how they could make sense. The facts she knew just didn’t add up for those theories to work. 

After a few minutes of thought, Lena decided to call Kara. She wanted to let her know she was all right, but she also wanted to finish the conversation that was interrupted. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed Kara’s number. 

_~ bvvv bvvv bvvv, bvvv bvvv bvvv~_

Lena’s heart grew heavy in her chest when she heard the vibrations; her mind finally piecing everything together. 

“Lena?” A groggy voice brought Lena out of her thoughts. She looked back at the hero still laying with her eyes closed. She thought the super had woken up, but other than a slight shift in movement before she spoke, the super still seemed sound asleep. 

Lena reached over to grab the phone vibrating in Supergirl’s boot. It was Kara’s phone. The screen had a picture of Lena on her office balcony, a side view of her leaning against the railing as she looked up at the sky. The picture had to be taken while flying to get that angle. She remembered that day. It was back when she was first realizing her feelings for her best friend. She had gone out to the balcony to try and sort out her feelings. She had a crush on Supergirl already, but she was developing more than just platonic feelings for best friend. Ultimately, she decided she couldn’t have either. She felt a strong physical connection whenever she was with Supergirl, but an intense emotional connection with Kara. She didn’t know how to choose between them. At the time, she had told herself she wouldn’t pursue either; content with the prospect of just having them as her closest friends. Kara had called her to see how she was doing. She didn’t know how Kara knew she needed someone to talk to, even if she couldn’t tell her exactly what was wrong. 

“Oh Kara,” Lena said, voice thick with emotion. There was no other reasonable explanation. _Kara, you **are** Supergirl. That’s the secret you wanted to tell me. I can’t believe I couldn’t see it. Of course, you would have some way to mask your scent. How else could you keep your secret identity a secret? I just don’t know how you did it. God, I feel so stupid._

Lena looked at the sleeping face in front of her. It was overwhelming, the confirmation that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. Her best friend was constantly putting herself in harm's way, and Lena didn't even know. It explained a lot. The looks, the uncertainty, the hesitation she’d noticed from them both. Now she fully understood what Kara must have been thinking of in those moments. Lena was drowning in the level of emotion she was feeling. Knowing Kara was Supergirl was the easy part, talking about what that meant for the two of them would be the hard part. And the one person she needed to talk to was right in front of her, but unconscious. She fought back the sobs that were trying to break free, opting to rest her head on her arms by the super’s side and wait until Kara woke up, or her emotions calmed down. The latter didn’t seem very likely, though. 

\---------

Kara had felt the vibrations in her boot. _It must be Lena,_ Kara thought as the sensation started to wake her up. She kept her phone on “do not disturb” mode when she had her phone with her as Supergirl, but Lena’s number was the only exception on the list. Alex, Winn, and anyone else at the DEO could reach her through the intercom. She tried to get her phone, but her body protested. She must have really worn herself out. 

The sound of a familiar heart beat had caught her attention. “Lena?” Kara asked, trying to pull herself from the heavy slumber that called to her. But the vibrations stopped and she succumbed to the pull, falling asleep while wondering what had the CEO’s heart beating so forcefully. She’d have to find out when she woke up, but at least she knew Lena was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream.

_Kara opened her eyes, head resting on a very soft white pillow. She rolled over to sit up in the queen size bed made up with white sheets and a white comforter sown with lavender thread and decorated with pale yellow floral patterns ghosting the face of the comforter. She got out of bed, wearing a short silk lavender nightgown. Kara was in an unfamiliar room that, for some reason, felt familiar. She had gotten ready and dressed in a simple, yet elegant, white dress with long sleeves and a V-neck trim. A lace version of her family crest was sewn into the V-cut of the dress, covering her chest. After getting dressed, Kara noticed the sky looked as if a sunset filled the heavens. She walked closer to the window to look outside, showing a barren landscape with the homes of a technologically advanced society filling the scenery._

_Kara had left the bedroom and wandered to the den where a small home office was hidden off to the side, occupied by a young woman, intently focused on her work. Kara walked over, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder as she said ‘hello’. The young woman stopped what she was doing and turned her head to greet Kara with a bright smile. Her lips were a deep shade of red against her beautiful pale skin. Her green eyes gleamed with happiness. Her hair had been styled with a single braid framing each side of her face then looping up to join the low ponytail that hung over one shoulder._  
“Good morning love, did you sleep well?”  
“I did. I missed you when I woke up though. What’s got you up and working so early?”

“Oh just some arrangements on the convoy venture we’ve been working on over the last couple of months. The prototype is finished and we have to set up some test runs to see how everything turned out.”  
“Wow, sounds like you’re making big things happen, Mrs. Lena Zor-El, businesswoman extravaganza. Maybe you can take a minute to show the head of your PR department here your handiwork,” _Kara said as she trailed a finger across Lena’s shoulder and down the length of her arm before wrapping her own arms around the younger woman._

“Kara, you are a beautiful distraction, but if you keep this up, I’m not going to get anything done for you to announce at the next council meeting, Mrs. PR chancellor.” _Lena placed her hands on the arms wrapped around her, tilting her head back to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek. The lighthearted jokes of their official state positions turned into a moment of intensity as they stared into each other’s eyes. Kara couldn’t hide the level of care and reverence she had for this kind and loving person. A person who was always thinking of how she could make the world better for others._

_Blue eyes met green and Kara leaned in to kiss Lena. Before their lips met, Kara’s hand rose to caress Lena’s cheek with her thumb.  
“Rrip nan zrhueiao.” Kara breathed the words against Lena’s lips and the raven-haired woman closed the distance. The kiss was short but sweet. When they pulled apart, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. While resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, Lena spoke in a soft voice, “Khap zhao rrip.” _

_Kara pulled Lena into a warm embrace, but the moment was interrupted by two kids running into them, one grabbing hold around Kara’s legs, the other squeezing between them. The older child was a young girl, about 5 years old with deep blue eyes and dark wavy hair pulled into a ponytail. The younger one was a 3-year-old boy with golden brown hair that reached his eyes. Emerald green eyes peered up through bronze locks, a smile spreading across his face as Lena pulled him up to sit on her lap._

“G’morning mommie!” _The little boy shouted as he threw his arms around her for a hug._

“Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mhmm! Can we help make breakfast?” 

_Lena smiled and looked up at Kara, who shrugged approvingly._

“Of course you can. Let’s go wash our hands, shall we?” _Lena replied as she got up with the 3-year-old straddled on her hip. Kara looked down at their daughter to see a grin on her face that reflected Kara’s own. They looked at each other and laughed as they went to follow the other two into the kitchen. A small hand finding its way into Kara’s.  
_

Kara started to wake up, the sound of a familiar heartbeat that she knew so well filling her ears. Beside her was a sleeping Lena, curled up with a blanket thrown over her. Kara moved a hand to brush a hair away from Lena’s face when she noticed her hand was already occupied. Lena’s hand was holding Kara’s, fingers loosely intertwined. This made her smile. She left the sunbed and carefully cradled Lena to lift her off the chair so she could position herself in the seat. With Lena sleeping on her lap, head against her chest, Kara couldn’t help but think about wanting more than just a platonic relationship to work out between them. But first, she needed to come out to Lena about everything. If she hasn’t already figured it out that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School is a pain and I don't get much free time these days >.<  
> Rrip nan zrhueiao: You(fem.) are lovely/beautiful  
> Khap zhao rrip: I(fem.) love you(fem.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I feel you rushing all through me_  
>  _In these walls, I still hear your heartbeat_  
>  _And nothing in this world can hold me back_  
>  _From waking through to you_  
>  -Amy Lee, Speak to Me

Lena woke up in a more comfortable position than she remembered falling asleep in. Her first instinct was to check on the Kryptonian, only to find an empty sunbed in front of her. Kara’s arms wrapped tighter around Lena as if she could sense the CEO in her sleep. Lena’s worry quickly disappeared when she noticed the super, sleeping soundly with the color fully returned to her face. She wasn’t tired, but she also didn’t want to leave the warmth of the arms wrapped around her. She decided to snuggle into the Kryptonian and wait for her to wake up.  
________

~6 years later~  
Lena and Alex were on their way back with enough food to feed a soccer team.  
“You know, it would have been easier to ask Kara to pick up the food,” Alex said to Lena as they got into the car.  
“I know, but I really didn’t want to ask her to leave in the middle of Mario Kart.”  
“You have a point there.”  
“So how are you and Kara doing?”  
“We’re doing really well. It helps that she doesn’t have to worry as much about protecting me when she isn’t around after what happened with the last assassin.”  
“Yeah, you’d think the murder attempts by your other family would stop by now with how often they fail.”  
“What can I say? We Luthors are nothing if not persistent.”  
“Persistent and stubborn as hell. But at least we’ve got the good one on our team.”  


Alex could see the slight smile on Lena’s face as she made the comment. It gave away how much it still meant to Lena for Alex to have accepted her into the family.  
Over the years, Alex and Lena had become a lot closer. The small things that gave away Lena’s feelings became more apparent over time. Alex felt bad for not noticing sooner. It made sense how Kara could have so much faith in her once she knew what to look for. Lena was by no means an open book, but she was always honest. She still couldn’t read her as well as Kara, of course, but she was pretty damn good in her opinion.  


Lena’s expression barely changed, but Alex could tell that the atmosphere was different. She wasn’t sure what it was about, but she could tell the CEO was a little anxious.  
“Alex, could I ask you a favor?”  
Lena wasn’t typically one to ask for favors, so this had Alex’s curiosity peaked.  
“Sure, on one condition.”  
Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at what Alex was likely to ask.  
“Yes, you can have the bottle of wine on the top shelf.”  
Alex had a large grin on her face, looking forward to the wine she was going to have, appreciating that Lena knew her well enough to know what she wanted.  
“So, about that favor… this weekend I was hoping to-“  
“Woah woah woah, okay you can stop there,” Alex cut Lena off knowing where the request was going.  
“Yes, I’m free this weekend so I don’t mind at all.”  
Lena was glad she didn’t have to finish her request. It was Kara and Lena’s anniversary that weekend and Alex knew how they got on special occasions, especially their anniversary.

Alex thought back to the day Kara and Lena had finally gotten together. She had seen them talking in the med bay, Lena on Kara’s lap as hushed voices broke the silence of the of the evening. The conversation dissipated into soft kisses and subtle whimpers. Kara hugged Lena to her chest and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly Kara was next to Alex, still clad in red and blue. A few words and a hug later, Kara was flying off, the CEO no longer in the med bay. She hadn’t heard from either of them for a few days. 

They pulled up to the house and struggled to get the food from the car. Before they even made it to the front door, two voices shouting in excitement over potstickers saved them the trouble of carrying the food inside. By the time Lena and Alex got to the kitchen, Kara was shoving potstickers in her mouth, mirrored by the little blonde boy sitting on the table with a carton of food in his lap. 

“You two just never have any patience what it comes to food, do you?” Alex asked rhetorically as she went to unpack the bags.  
Kara responded after swallowing since trying to respond with a full mouth didn’t work out too well. “I can be patient!”  
“Mom, you’re as patient as auntie Alex when she gets a new gun to play with,” said the dark-haired girl as she floated over from the cabinets with plates for everyone, and extra napkins for the messy pair.  
“Hey! Who’s side are you on?” Alex asked as she crossed her arms.  
“I’m on the same side as last time,” the girl said with a smirk that resembled a certain CEO.  
“And who’s side would that be?” Kara had to ask because last time the girl didn’t side with either of them.  
“Well mine of course.”  


The new voice surprised everyone but the girl who’d heard Sam and Ruby on their way up the porch.  
Alex ran over and pulled Sam into a tight hug, “Sam, you made it! What happened to your business trip? And Ruby, what about your sleepover?”  
“Well the other company suddenly needed to reschedule, and Ruby really wanted to come once she found out I wasn’t leaving for the weekend.”  


Sam and Alex had officially been dating for several months, and Ruby wanted to hang out with Alex every chance she could get.  
Once everyone got their hugs in, Family Game Night was back in session. Teams needed to be rearranged and food needed to be eaten. Ruby took over assigning teams. “Liam, you’re on my team. Lulu, you’re with my mom. That leave’s Kara, Lena, and Alex.” Before it could turn into a debate, Lena opted to be the spectator, evening out the teams for charades.  


Lena couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her. The loud excited family that she never thought she’d have. She could hardly believe it was going to be their fifth anniversary. It was even harder to believe she was the mother of two beautiful children. Lutessa had Kara’s eyes and Liam was just as much of a puppy as Kara. Lena didn’t want to follow the Luthor trend with their names, but when they were born, the list of names they picked out was all but forgotten. Two survived as middle names, but their first names came from the nicknames Kara called them as they laid together on the bed, holding their pair of newborns.  


_Lena was laying on her side with Kara’s arm around her, the two newborns swaddled between them. “Hey, Little Lee. You and Lulu have the best mommy ever. She’s sweet, smart, and loves you more than anything else in the world.” The nicknames unintentionally slipped from Kara’s mouth._  
_“Little Lee and Lulu, where did that come from?”  
_

__

__

__

_Kara hoped she didn’t upset her wife with the nicknames as she realized she’d never told Lena about the dream she had the night before they got together. She told her about the dream, how she’d woken up on Krypton and found her working in her home office. She talked about the little kids they had. In her dream, she called them Little Lee and Lulu. Lena nearly started crying at how sweet the dream was. She couldn’t be more certain that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She was flooded with emotion as she looked back down at the beautiful sleeping faces._  


_“Liam and Lutessa.”_  
_“What?” Kara asked._  
_“Liam and Lutessa. Their names.”_  
_“But I thought…” Kara trailed off remembering how Lena didn’t want any “L” names._  
_“I know, but it feels right.”_  
_“Yeah?”_  
_“Yeah. Liam Wilson Luthor-Danvers”_  
_“And Lutessa Alexandria Luthor-Danvers.”_  
_Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead and whispered, “Everything about this feels right.”  
_

__

__

____

____

“Lee, what game do you wanna play next?” Kara’s voice had brought Lena back from her thoughts. The night continued as they started monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're still waiting on that conversation. It'll happen. I just couldn't write it in the office, so this part developed first >.<


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Put down your cigar and pick me up_  
>  _Play me your guitar, that song I love_  
>  _Thirsty for your love, fill up my cup_  
>  _I got only good intentions, so give me your attention_  
>  _You're only brave in the moonlight_  
>  _So why don't you stay 'til sunrise?_  
>  -Demi Lovato, Ruin the Friendship

Lena woke up in a more comfortable position than she remembered falling asleep in. Her first instinct was to check on the Kryptonian, only to find an empty sunbed in front of her. Kara’s arms wrapped tighter around Lena as if she could sense the CEO in her sleep. Lena’s worry quickly disappeared when she noticed the super, sleeping soundly with the colorfully returned to her face. She wasn’t tired, but she also didn’t want to leave the warmth of the arms wrapped around her. She decided to snuggle into the Kryptonian and wait for her to wake up.  


Kara finally woke up to the feeling of the omega nuzzling her neck.  
“Hey,” the Kryptonian said, greeting the cuddle monster in her lap.  
“Hey, sleep well?” Lena distractedly responded, her face still pressed against Kara’s neck, arms wrapped around strong, broad shoulders.  
“Mmm, I did. How could I not with such a cute koala to snuggle with?”  
“Shhh, I’m not a koala!” Lena weakly argued as she unconsciously rubbed her cheek against Kara’s.  
“Says the woman snuggling me like I’m made of eucalyptus.”  


Lena nipped Kara’s neck playfully, the two giggling at how silly their conversation was. Once their laughter died down, Kara pulled Lena closer, placing a kiss on her head. The alpha sighed in contentment before she began to speak.  
“We should talk.” 

Kara could hear the CEO’s heart rate pick up as soon as she said the words. She rushed to explain, assuming Lena thought something bad was coming next. 

“Oh, no, you don’t need to be worried. It’s nothing bad. It’s just that a lot has happened and there was the stuff between us and what I need to tell you, but then the kidnapping happened, and I passed out, and you’re still here, but I still need to-” 

Lena cut off the rambling with a kiss. The rambling was just so adorkably Kara, that Lena couldn’t help but respond the way she did.  
“Kara, honey, it’s okay. I know. I figured it out.”  
“Oh. How’d you…?”  
“I tried to call you,” she said as she lifted Kara’s phone from her pocket.  
“Oh, right. That… makes sense.” Kara remembered feeling her phone vibrate, but she was too out of it to move, then it stopped.  
“Are you mad?”  
“What? Sweetie, no. why would I be mad?”  
“Because I didn’t tell you sooner, and still hadn’t told you before we, you know.” 

It charmed Lena to see Kara’s cheeks turn bright right. It was cute to see the alpha embarrassed.  
“I’m not mad, I promise. I was a little upset at first, but not with you. I was upset with myself for not realizing it sooner. I wasn't there for you through all the Supergirl stuff you had to handle.”  
“Lena, you were always there for me. You didn’t know I was Supergirl, but you were always there for Kara. Even when I couldn’t tell you what was wrong you were there for me.” 

Lena’s eyes were brimming with tears as she softly pressed her lips to Kara’s. It was tender and sweet and ended much too quickly for Kara’s liking. The hero pulled the CEO into a few more soft kisses before lifting Lena’s chin up so they could look into each other’s eyes. Lena’s eyes were glossy like she’d been drinking wine. She could hear her heart rate pick up again, but for a different reason. Kara could smell the pheromones starting to fill the space around them. It occurred to her that Lena's super cuddliness was the omega unintentionally scenting her. 

“We should also talk about what happened between us.” 

Lena whimpered at the comment. Her heat was finally starting, and the memory of what happened between them didn’t help calm things. Kara pulled the whimpering omega to her chest and whispered the next few questions to make sure no one could hear. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to me go?” 

Lena shook her head, presumably to both. 

“What should I do? Do you want me to help? I don’t have any condo- Oh Rao! We didn’t use any condoms last time!” Somehow Kara managed to stay quiet. Lena’s voice was so soft, Kara almost didn’t hear her. 

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control. I forgot my heat was supposed to start today.” The birth control usually makes it a lot easier to manage her heats, but spending the last couple days surrounded by the alpha’s pheromones didn’t help. 

“O-okay. Do you wanna head out?” Lena nodded in response. “Okay, wait here.” 

_As if I’d go anywhere like this._ Lena thought to herself. Kara was gone and back so fast, that Lena barely had time to regret the lack of contact. The next thing she knew, they were at her penthouse apartment, grateful to herself for remembering to stock up on food for the days she had planned off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but my Lena isn't that reckless. She's too much of a chess prodigy to not think ahead. More to come with still needed conversations...among other things.


End file.
